


Tell Me More

by Ziirroh



Series: In Another Place, We're Together [3]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Also I wish the Player had a real name lmao, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, I mean if you squint enough there's love hahah, mainly just Monika being a subtle gay I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 09:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24847582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziirroh/pseuds/Ziirroh
Summary: Yuri was a very reserved girl who kept to herself and could always be found reading a novel. Her words contained a feeling of mystery and omnipotent stoicism. Although Monika wasn’t one to play favorites she had to admit that reading Yuri’s writings always left her feeling a bit breathless.
Relationships: Monika/Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Series: In Another Place, We're Together [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741690
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Tell Me More

**Author's Note:**

> Not much to say here but I have a few words at the end so take look at it if you'd like. Here's the obligatory link to the art that inspired this. Say thank you to my friend Vnixxir for their lovely art if you do follow the link c^:
> 
> https://vnixxir.tumblr.com/post/617805687864655872/doki-doki-love-club-full-res-on-patreon

The weather today was warmer than it had been in the past few days. It was still early Spring, but despite that fact the simmering blaze of the sun gave the impression that Summer was already here.

The student uniforms for the warmer seasons were designed to be light and comfortably loose. Normally it would be enough to help relieve the usual pressure of the heat just not so much for today. The cooling chill of the air conditioned halls and classrooms were the real source of bliss from the burning warmth of the outdoors.

The unlucky few who were involved with sports clubs were subjected to perform their activities outside. Despite that their energy and vigor was still present if the eager shouts heard in the distance was any indication.

Literature club activities were a far more mellow affair since there were so few members participating in the club. There was only so much that they could do each day and they didn’t even officially have their own real clubroom, instead they made do with an unused classroom after getting permission from the faculty.

As club president, Monika always did her best to come up with various tasks outside of their daily poetry that would inspire her fellow club members to engage in literature. Days where each member would have to submit an essay or book report would often be the most rewarding. It was a learning experience to be able to share everyone’s writings and hear their interpretation of one another’s work. Although there were only a total of five members (including herself) each day was filled with a new discovery. Through their writing Monika was always learning more about each of her club members.

Everyone had a unique view of the world around them and through their writings Monika felt like she knew more about them than they may have known of themselves.

Vice president of the Literature Club was Sayori; a cute girl full of an inordinate amount of energy. She didn’t always involve herself in planning the assignments since that was something Monika could easily do by herself, but she was still very helpful when it came to other matters concerning the club. Sayori’s words in both her poetry and in essays could be thought of as energetic and most of the time they were quite honest. Due to reading Sayori’s work for so long now Monika realized that the girl would reveal a lot about her feelings in them though it was subtle. 

Now the club’s most recent addition, Sayori’s childhood friend, was a complete amatuer at the art of literature. Monika was certain that he only joined at the behest of Sayori and also due to the allure of free sweets which Natsuki made for the club on certain occasions. Monika didn’t really mind that he initially joined without any real interest in the club. He proved to be an earnest learner not too long after joining and was slowly improving in his poetry. 

On the other hand, Natsuki excelled in her poetry more than the essays they would be assigned. Her work was a mixture of her own feelings and often held some sort of moral. Her words were straightforward and some may say they would be a bit tactless depending on the subject. Natsuki didn’t like beating around the bush and that could show in her writing and her actions.

Compared to the others, who often interacted with one another, Yuri was a very reserved girl who kept to herself and could always be found reading a novel. She was proficient in both the essay writings and poetry. She was probably the only one who truly enjoyed the world of literature for what it was. Her words contained a feeling of mystery and omnipotent stoicism. Although Monika wasn’t one to play favorites she had to admit that reading Yuri’s writings always left her feeling a bit breathless.

Currently the club members were being left to their own devices. They had already shared their poems for the day and since Monika was abnormally exhausted from the afternoon classes she decided giving everyone a day to do whatever they please wouldn’t hurt.

Sayori was animatedly talking about something in regards to a board game that sat between herself and her friend, who listened with a bored expression. If Monika didn’t know that they were childhood friends it would’ve seemed like he was annoyed with her presence, but he always entertained Sayori’s antics regardless so that surely wasn’t the case at all.

Natsuki had sequestered herself at the end of the room opposite everyone else. Her gaze was fixed onto the manga she held in her hands with her eyes roving over its contents with deep concentration. There was also a small pile of manga placed on the desk before her that were probably other volumes in whatever series she was currently into at the moment.

Yuri was seated at a desk towards the front of the classroom. She held a novel with no title or other discernible markings on its cover. She seemed aloof to the rest of the world. Her eyes carefully drifting over the text contained within the mysterious tome. Monika’s interest was piqued, as she wanted to enter that space where Yuri’s mind had already wandered.

When Monika approached Yuri she moved quietly. She didn’t want to sneak up on the girl but at the same time she didn’t want to appear abrasive with a loud presence. When she stood beside Yuri the girl had just turned the page and her eyes never strayed from the book. She was absolutely entranced with whatever world was inside of that book, but at the moment Monika didn’t mind that she was being ignored. Instead she made use of this situation to observe Yuri as she read.

Despite the summer-esque heat that could be felt outside, Yuri was wearing a dark long sleeved undershirt that covered up a good portion of her neck and her arms entirely. There were even thumbholes in its design. Monika wasn’t one to question anyone’s sense of fashion, but she was curious on why that particular choice of clothing on a clearly hot afternoon. However she wasn't here to judge Yuri’s taste in clothes since the sight of her actually using the thumb holes was kind of cute.

Yuri’s eyes were clear, her gaze sharp as she absorbed the text of the world she held in her hands. The subtle flick of her eyes as they read one line and then moved on to the next was almost rhythmic. Monika had a sudden notion to have those eyes looking at her with the same dedication she gave her books. Then there was the way her lips were slightly parted, almost like she was reading the text with silent breath. It was meditative to see the steady rise and fall of her chest. Monika wondered if she could ever witness a moment where her breath would hitch during a climatic scene in the story.

Being as lost in her observations as Yuri was in the book, Monika didn’t register just how intensely she was compiling information on every tiny quirk of the other girl. It wasn’t until Yuri began to turn the page that the trance was broken and all at once both girls became very much aware of each other.

Yuri released a small surprised gasp before she looked over to see Monika standing near her. It was almost as if she sensed her presence before she actually saw her. Monika, still a bit lost in her musings, felt a stir of satisfaction for ultimately being the subject that caused Yuri to catch her breath.

The two stared at each other for a long moment, their distance only separated by mere centimeters, before Monika decided that any further silence would just make the situation more awkward than it already felt.

“Sorry! Did I scare you?” She said apologetically.

Yuri was quiet for a few seconds before she shook her head making her long hair move like a curtain caught in a light breeze.

“No. I think I’m more surprised at myself for not noticing you were there sooner.” Yuri then looked at her with a guilty expression. “I tend to lose focus on the things around me when I’m reading. I apologize if you had been waiting for me to acknowledge you.”

Monika gave her a reassuring smile. “Don’t fret. I’m at fault for not actually calling out to you right away.”

Yuri looked bashful as she considered her next words. The way she averted her eyes between Monika and the book was somewhat endearing. Yuri was always the most careful with what she said, often being the last one to voice her thoughts during group discussions. Although when it came to certain subjects of literature she would become more animated.

“Was there something you needed from me?” She said at last, looking up at Monika with those clear eyes.

“Hmm…” Monika hummed in thought. “Not exactly. Though I hope you will humor my request regardless.” She said with a friendly smile.

Yuri set the open book on the desk and gave her full attention towards Monika.

“If it is within my capabilities I’ll do my best to help with whatever it is you need of me.”

Her suddenly serious attitude was quite the change of pace from the timid behavior she had just seconds ago, but it was endearing to see Yuri taking this sort of initiative toward Monika’s light hearted request.

“I was curious about the book that you’re reading. You seem very invested in it, and since there’s no title or author that I can see on the cover I’m even more curious of what it’s about.”

Yuri blinked once. She seemed somewhat taken aback at the question. Maybe she was expecting something else but what that was Monika wasn’t sure of.

“Oh. Well, there is a plastic sleeve that goes over the book that has the title, author and a short summary of the book decorated on it, but I find it just gets in the way since it’s loose and isn’t pinned or glued to the book in any way, and I also don’t want to damage it in any way since the cover art on it is so nice so it’s easier to just leave it off.”

Yuri seemed prepared to continue talking about the book’s missing sleeve but stopped herself.

“I’m sorry. I’m just ranting now, aren’t I? That wasn’t exactly the answer you were wanting. You wanted to know about the book’s title and author.”

Monika shook her head and smiled gently at her. “You're perfectly fine. There’s no need to apologize.”

Yuri let out a soft sigh of relief and in a more straightforward manner she gave the title and author of the book.

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard that author’s name before. Are they new? Or maybe they’re just not very mainstream?” Monika had a thoughtful expression as she tried to rack her brain for the answer.

Yuri’s eyes seemed to light up at the question; a contrast to the more subdued look she usually carries when talking about generally anything else.

“I suppose this author falls in the latter category.” Yuri began, her voice sounding earnest as she continued to explain. “This author has actually written this story in the form of a comic before getting it novelized. I’ve heard that they did both the art and the writing for the original comic, but when it came to the book they gave permission to another writer to create a novel adaptation. It stays true to the original writing but does take a few liberties to feel like it’s own work.”

Yuri’s eyes were sparkling at this point. Though her posture remained composed and her voice steady it was her eyes that gave away the excitement she was truly feeling while discussing this topic. Monika wished she could see her like this regularly in the classroom too, but then again it was nice being one of the few people to see what Yuri was actually like once you flipped the right switch.

“The story itself is quite interesting.” Yuri continued without skipping a beat. “Most consider it a bit of a horror story with some supernatural elements, though I’ve heard others consider it to be in the fantasy genre with some thriller segments tossed in to spice things up. I believe it’s more horror than fantasy, but maybe that’s just because I’m more biased towards the horror genres.” Yuri admitted this last piece of info a bit bashfully. “Now I’ve never read the original comic since I’m more partial towards text only, but I’ve heard-”

Yuri’s train express of words screeched to a sudden halt and her usual shyness resurfaced from the dissipating clouds of steam that was her rant.

For a while there was just awkward silence as Yuri’s hands began anxiously playing with some of her hair by twirling the ends between her fingers.

Monika understood exactly why the girl had stopped herself again but she didn’t want Yuri to remain silent or to apologize once more. She wanted to hear more of her excited but soft, husky voice and she wanted to learn more about the things she enjoyed. Yuri was always keeping to herself in and out of the club far too much and this seemed like a fortuitous opportunity to allow the girl to share more about her interests and quite possibly about herself.

Monika placed a hand behind Yuri against the top of the seat’s backrest, feeling it would be a bit much to place her hand on the girl’s shoulder, and gave her a reassuring smile.

“Please. Continue with what you were about to say.” 

Whether Yuri declined to keep speaking about the contents of the book or not was all up to her. If the girl decided not to say anything more Monika wouldn’t hold any offense over it, but she really hoped that she would continue.

Yuri seemed to ponder over her next words as she stared intently at the book in front of her before turning to look at Monika with a shy smile.

“Well, I hope you’re not intending to read this book because I will most likely end up revealing a lot of spoilers.”

Monika chuckled and maintained her smile.

“Even when I do I’m not too bothered about a notion like spoilers. In fact knowing more about something usually makes me more interested in it.”

Yuri’s eyes were aglow once more. She moved her hands from her hair and picked up the novel. After flipping through a few pages she pointed out a line.

“So this scene here.” She began before reading the sentences she was referring to out loud for Monika.

Monika leaned in closer to see the words a bit better, propping her other arm against the desk to keep her balance.

In all of her time between classes and the club she had never spent any of it this close to Yuri before. Her gentle voice happily detailing scenes from the book as well as presenting her own theories about the events occurring in it was charming.

Now Monika wanted to own a copy of the book for herself so that she had even more reason to engage with Yuri and continue to hear her talk. Hopefully she would someday be invited over to Yuri’s home so that they could talk more about this story and many others. 

Either way Monika was looking forward to spending more time with the girl as they would talk about their shared interests in literature.

**Author's Note:**

> So If it wasn't hinted enough in the tags this instance of this particular pairing probably isn't suuuuper romantic or whatever when compared to the other two girls. That's mainly because I've always viewed Yuri and Monika to be like the softest of soft relationships (cuz who am I kidding, I write all these girls as a soft relationship xD). But yeah, I think these two would be the ones to very carefully and slowly build up their relationship; where the others would happen a lot quicker (and probably sillier heh).   
> On a side note I've been tempted to give "The Player" a name in case I have him appear in other stories. I've been contemplating something like a play on words of MC (main character) but idk. If anyone has any ideas please pitch them, perhaps it will give me ideas on a name for him.   
> Also, I totally didn't reference one of my own fics as the novel in this story...totally didn't *emoji eyes*
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read and let me know what you liked and what things could use a bit of improvement. I hope you're looking forward to the next story, which will be the last bit of art from the earlier link :3c


End file.
